It Always Hurts the Same
by Sunblaze99
Summary: I've been alone for a long time. Don't get me wrong though, I'm fine with it, more than fine, actually. Until a Mr. Damon Salvatore decides to be my foster father, and now all I want is to be alone. At least I won't be out of place here.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellllloooo, Long time no see, I know, you guys might be mad that I'm discontinuing my other story, but it was the type of thing where I was no longer interested in what I was writing, so chapters were getting harder and harder to get out, now, this is my new story, It Always Hurts the Same. The OC is Eliana Morgan, now enjoy, and I really am sorry, a few of you really liked it, but hopefully you'll like this one. **

**~Sun**

I stared out the window, rain flicking lightly down the glass. I turned my attention back to my baby, a light blue Dell laptop, it was also my only entertainment on this car ride to this freakishly small town by the name of Mystic Falls. It was apparently in Virginia, though I've never heard of it. We had only been driving for half and hour when Veronica brought up school.

"Now, Eli, I this is going to be hard on you but I want you to try to behave while you're under Mr. Salvatore's care". I just groaned and turned up my music, That 'Mr. Salvatore' was a 25 year old bachelor taking care of his brother, yeah, he's a real Mr. She sighed quietly, probably thinking I couldn't hear her, a normal person wouldn't be able to, but I could. "And please remember it's only going to be for a short while, five months, tops". 'A short while' doesn't that contradict itself? And anyway, she was leaving out the best part, It could be five months, or even shorter, or it could be more, way more. It depended on whether or not I was likable, which I wasn't.

She glanced at my reaction out of the corner of her eye, and continued slowly, "Also while you are under Mr. Salvatore's care you will be going to Mystic Falls High School…" My nostrils flared as I yanked out my ear buds, "What? That doesn't make sense, you just said I wasn't going to be there for long, why should I need to go to school?" She looked like she expected my reaction. "I know, I know, Eli, but your education is important, and by law it has to be an option." I sighed, really? "Seriously, Veronica? Do I have to?" I couldn't help the slight petulant whine creep into my voice. One side of her mouth lifted up into a sympathetic smile, "Yes, Eli, you do, I'm sorry". I Ignored her apology, "You don't understand, I'm fourteen years old and I'm going to be a Junior in high school. They'll think I'm a freak." she chuckled lowly, "You're smart, that doesn't make you a freak".

I disagreed, it wasn't actually me being smart and she knew it, I had a photographic memory. Technically, It was called Eidetic memory, but my memory included Hyperthymesia and Emotional memory. That means that anything I've felt, heard, seen, I will remember. Most people would be happy to have it, easy grades in school, you always remember birthdays, but most people don't realize that I remember someone I met 8 years ago had an 'e' shaped scar on their left index finger. Normal people wouldn't even remember their name or eye color. She was quiet for the rest of the ride, and so was I, I tried to think of something peaceful while I enjoyed my last few hours free. It didn't work.

The entire time while I was trying to pass time with my cookie clicker my mind went through every possible scenario. Would he be nice? Would he leave me alone? What if this was a rerun of last time? That thought sent me in a slight barrage of panic. I made my mind shut up after that. We were approaching the 7th hour mark, and I swear to god I was going stir crazy. It seemed every time I glanced out to the landscape next to us all I saw was plain forest, no roads in sight. "Are we nearly there?" I asked, a sharp tone hitting my voice. Veronica sighed, but nodded, "We'll be there any minute now".

After fifteen minutes I started to stop believing Veronica told the truth at all. At this point sitting was becoming agonizing. All entertainment I brought with me bored me. I had mostly played a few video games for the first few hours, then it went on to reading, and an half an hour later I finished every book I brought with me. I even drew for a while, but the boring view around me scrapped that idea. I even got so desperate as to write. I stared at a blank screen for so long I threw out that idea. The recent minutes were spent playing with my ring. It was beautiful, and simple, clear crystals in an oval shape with a silver band. It was my mother's, I only got it because the female officer felt bad for me. I was lucky they were able to clean the blood off. I did want it, other than the fact it was my mother's engagement ring, but I wanted it for a different reason, this ring could open up, which revealed a lavender colored plant. Vervain.

The shuttering of the car rolling to a stop caused me to break out of my musings. I blinked the sleep out my eyes as I looked around. The car was situated on a stone path surrounded by hedges that led to a gigantic brown mansion. Veronica's door slamming shut caused me to stop my evaluation and I quickly got out and collected my stuff. I had a tiny suitcase with my minimal clothing and my backpack. That was all I had, plus my laptop case. I closed the door, and turned around to follow Veronica to the front step. I placed my suitcase and awkwardly stood to the side while she rang the doorbell, it was low and clear and rang throughout the house. My mind suddenly flipped through engineering books I've read trying to figure out how they were able to cause the sound to move throughout the entire house.

My thoughts were stopped short when the wooden door creaked signaling someone had answered. I glanced up to see a beautiful woman with straight, blonde hair. She was tan with hazel eyes and was tall, maybe four inches taller than my 5' 4. She looked startled, honestly I wasn't surprised this, "Mr. Salvatore" had a woman in his home. She probably wouldn't be the last I'd see. She looked lost for words as she opened the door wider, Veronica took this opportunity to introduce herself. "Hello, Miss, I'm Veronica Shelby and I'm a social worker for Athens Adoptive & Foster Parent Association, and is a Mister Damon Salvatore, here?" Veronica was the professional that she was and I noticed a comical expression appear on the woman's face, she turned around, smirked, and called out to someone farther out of my view, "Damon, it does appear there is a little girl here for you…" her tone was sarcastic. Out from behind her one most handsome man I've ever seen walked up to the doorway. His eyes were confused, and a tad annoyed, but they were a beautiful ice blue. He had pitch black hair that was styled neatly, and was wearing a dark V-neck and black jeans.

Veronica took this chance to step in, "Hello, Mister Salvatore, my name is Veronica Shelby and I'm here with my client Eliana Morgan. I was notified you received word from a Sheriff Forbes of your impending foster child." Damon looked slightly less confused, but even more annoyed. I stood back, something about him was off, but I evaluated. He nodded, and adopted a charming smile, he held out his arm in invitation, and Veronica immediately stepped in, I was more cautious, but did follow closely after. Looking around, Veronica and I gaped at the interior of the house. It was all oak and high ceilings, with antique everything. This place had to be from the late 1800's, maybe early 1900's. While giving us a chance to gawk, Damon steered us into the kitchen. It looked way more recent than the rest of the house. We sat at a counter and through a shuffling of papers Veronica found two sheets of paper. The papers had a huge line of text and what looked like medicine dosages, Ew, bore. I turned away and went back to staring at Damon. Yes, he was handsome, but his eyes were dark, the same darkness I've seen before, I shook slightly, but ignored it. He also looked like the entire world humored him. He glanced down at me with the corner of his eye, Damn, he noticed. He frowned slightly, but turned to Veronica when she moved the papers toward him.

"Now these are the basic script, just sign here that you can provide the necessary care, and this letter shows the medicine Eli takes and how much she takes and when. It also shows the tangible evidence of our certainty that this is a safe and sound fostering." I rolled my eyes at the huge spiel, I had been taking my meds by myself forever, and the "certainty that this is a safe and sound fostering" is complete bullshit. Really, it is. He nodded, looking serious, she smiled and pulled out a pen, he signed it in a quick flourish, and handed it back to her. She smiled harder and stood up, placing the rest of the papers closer to him and added a list of contacts, I spotted her email and phone number on it.

Damon walked back with her to the door, I hurriedly followed. She turned around when she neared the door, she looked a little sad, I understood, I stepped forward and hugged her hard. She had seen me everyday for months, and she had been my social worker for five years. Before I pulled away she whispered to me, "You'll be safe here, I'm sure." she had tears in her eyes and when I pulled away she continued, "You won't be sad forever, Eli, I promise". She cleared her throat, and held out her hand, "Goodbye, Eli, and goodbye Mister Salvatore." he quickly shook her hand and smiled "Call me Damon, please." she nodded again and waved to me as she stepped out the door. Damon shut the door after her. Awkwardly, we walked back to the counter, the blonde woman, who had been missing for the entire conversation made her appearance. She still had a sarcastic smile but now looked a little worried, she shot by me and whispered hurriedly to Damon. I sat down and stared blankly at the table, not really processing what happened.

I only made out bits of their conversation, I only heard "safe", "insane", and "asshole". I couldn't help but chuckle at the last one, Damon just grinned back lazily to me and her. He picked up the papers and I watched his eyes dart from the left to the right of the page, he smirked at the "evidence" and held the paper up in question, "What's this?" I shook my head, "It's some bullshit over the company trying to cover their asses." he grinned, and responded, "How?" I sighed and slumped over. "It basically says I'm not a danger of anyone, and that you don't have to worry about me slitting your throat in your sleep or chopping you up into little pieces, like that I'm not a danger to your mental, emotional, and physical health." I snorted, "They have to prove you didn't get one of the fucked up ones." the blonde woman grinned and replied, "How would a little kid like you be fucked up?" I rolled my eyes, and pulled up my sleeves. I ignored their reactions and pulled my sleeve back down.

Everyone had the same reaction, wide eyes, pitying looks. It was stupid, but I know what they saw, white gauze wrapped around my wrists, slight red marks over the veins. Yes, I tried to kill myself. It obviously didn't work. Damon just frowned, and said, "What happened?" I shrugged, "Life sucks and then you die, I was trying to hurry the process along". He shrugged and got up, before he was out of sight he sent me one look, and for the first time I couldn't read someone. I had no clue whether the look was pitying, angry, unhappy, or vengeful. I suddenly understood why I had a weird feeling about him, his look reminded me of a vampire. Then he was gone.

I turned my attention to the blonde woman, who smiled reassuringly at me, "Don't worry, Damon's an asshole, he doesn't care about anyone but himself." I nodded, I already got that. "Then why did he agree to foster me?" she just sighed and shook her head and under her breath said, "That's what I'd like to know". "What's your name, by the way?" I rose an eyebrow, but answered, "Eli Morgan, yours?" she grinned, and dimples appeared. "Lexi Branson" I nodded, and awkwardly tried to make a conversation, "So…Are you dating Damon or something?" her eyes widened and she shook her head, and laughed, "No, no, a thousand times no, I'm actually friends with his brother, it's his birthday this week, so I'm here to celebrate". I nodded again. "He goes to high school right? Veronica mentioned something like that.." my voice broke slightly on her name, Lexi smiled sympathetically and nodded, "Mystic Falls High School, yep. He's 17 so Damon's his legal guardian." If he was his guardian that meant their parents weren't around anymore, but I didn't want to ask. "So he's still in school?" she nodded again, "He should be home soon though, so you can meet him". I tried to cover my uneasiness but failed. "Don't worry, Stefan's a lot better than his brother, that's why I'm friends with him and not that jackass."

I narrowed my eyes, "That seems personal, what did he do to you?" she rolled her eyes, "It's a long story. I go way back with the Salvatore's." I bit my lip, I was now certain Lexi and Damon were vampires, so Stefan was too. My eyes widened slightly, but I didn't feel threatened, I looked around, the house didn't look like a vampire would live there, one of them are in school, and Lexi is extremely friendly. Then there is the fact Damon decided to foster a kid. I now wanted to be alone, I was safe enough right? I had some stakes that I horrible made in my suitcase, and then there's my ring… "Do I have a room here, where I could my stuff?" she looked like she forgot about that part but nodded and stood up. "Um, this place is huge, I'm sure I could find a room here." I was actually a little happy at the recent bit of information, that meant I could put as much distance as I wanted between me and them.

I stood and followed her, dragging my suitcase behind me. We went up a huge flight of stairs that curled around, and kept going straight down a hallway. This place is really cool, there had to be hundreds of rooms in here, but we stopped at one towards the back which had a bathroom right next to it. She opened the door and I stepped in and looked around, Holy Shit, it was dark oak, just like the rest of the house, with an antique bed frame and wardrobe, with bonus tables. There was an oriental style rug in front of the bed, which luckily looked new. There was a bay window near the back of the room that overlooked a forest. God, there was even a fireplace in here. I turned around and saw another door that must connect to the bathroom, I entered and my jaw dropped, it was all porcelain and glass. I looked at Lexi who was smirking, she hummed, "Told ya," I just nodded. "Well alright, I'll leave you too it, call me if you need me." I nodded, and pulled my suitcase onto the bed. As she turned the doorknob I murmured, "Only if I need a vein opened" which was dumb, I know.

She immediately sped over to me, blocking me from the exit, I stepped back, bumping into the bed frame, "How do you know that?" my eyes widened, "I-I don't know, I just know!" she shook her head, "You had to be told, and how do you even know vampires exist?" my eyes narrowed, "I'm in a foster care system and I know about vampires, think about it. As for telling, they didn't have too, I've seen vampires before you, and you didn't exactly act normal. I mean, I've known the Salvatore's for a long time, really?" she half smirked after my speech, but I saw her put two and two together. "Huh," she sat down on the giant bed, then was still. I puffed air out of my cheeks and sat down too, the bed bounced a little, I suddenly smirked and bounced again, it moved again. Lexi grinned at me, "You don't seem very afraid…" I nodded, "I should be, I know, but… I don't know, you don't seem very scary, Damon maybe, but, I don't feel afraid." she looked confused, I was too.

I sighed and crossed my legs, looking around the room a bit. I turned to Lexi, and randomly asked "What kind of music do you like?" she shrugged, "Mostly old rock, this century has the worst music." I nodded, " I like the 'new' rock as you call it. There are, maybe, two old bands I like though." she nodded. I sat up straighter, "What kind of stuff do you like to watch, like TV shows, or movies or something." She smiled, "I've never really been interested in TV, though there have been some really good movies over the centuries," I smiled too and asked "Anything we could watch on Netflix, perchance?" I couldn't help my voice piquing up in interest. She frowned, "What's Netflix?" I frowned back, "you don't know what Netflix is?" I quickly stood up and pulled my laptop out of its case. I quickly pulled up Netflix and signed it while explaining, "It's basically an online thing where you can watch a bunch of TV shows or movies, old and new".

I sat down so she could get a glimpse at the screen, I hovered over the search bar waiting for her to drink it in. "So, a name?" she hummed as she thought for a moment, "Casablanca?" I pursed my lips and typed quickly, not sure. "Hmm, it's there, but we can't watch it now, it's one where you order it and they send it to your house." she nodded, a little disappointed. "What do you watch on this thing?" I thought for a moment, "Disney movies, musicals, some TV shows, nothing big." She grinned, "What about a Disney movie?" my eyebrows rose, "Really?" she rolled her eyes and leaned back, "Just because I'm over 300 years old means I act like I am." I giggled and leaned back too.

"Man, you're old". She laughed, "Yes, I am," she turned over to me, "How old are you, anyway?" I frowned, "Fourteen, fifteen next month, why?" she shrugged, "Just wondering".

I stood up, and closed my laptop, grinning I said, "Care to show me around?" she nodded and jumped up. We walked down the hall and as we passed one of the first doors she pointed at 'Damon's' room, barely pausing. When we hurried towards one towards the opposite end of the house we threw open the door announcing "Stefan's room!" I nodded, looking around the room, There was a bed in the middle with black sheets, bookshelves lined the walls, and a door led possibly to the bathroom, "Cool," I glanced at the books, tempted to go read all the titles, seeing my look she said, "You can borrow any books from here, or from the library for that matter, most of them are Stefan's and he won't mind".

I frowned, and shook my head, "I don't know, they're his, I mean, I shouldn't.." she shook her head, "Don't worry, seriously, it's fine." I bit my lip, but nodded slowly. She brightened, standing up straighter, "Stefan's home," my eyebrows furrowed, looking around. She pulled me out of his room, "Come on, he's gonna love you!" I smiled slightly at her excitement, and let her pull me back down to the living room where a very tall very handsome man was. He looked at me strangely, then at Lexi, he opened his mouth to say something, then stopped, "What?" Lexi grinned, "This is Eli, Eli Morgan, Damon's technically her foster father." Stefan still looked very confused, "What?" he repeated, she rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter, but you have to be there to protect her, you know Damon, and if he doesn't hurt her he'll ignore her. She's only fourteen, Stefan," he looked like he was going to argued, but nodded.

"Luckily, I'm going to be attending the same school as you, Stefan." He looked at me strangely, "I'm in High School," I nodded, "Yep, I'm kinda smart." his face face returned to being very confused. I shrugged, "I have a photographic memory, everything I hear or read I remember, quit easy to get one hundreds on everything." He just nodded once again.

I looked him up and down, God why are vampires so attractive? And by his embarrassed but amused reaction I must have said that out loud, "Shit, sorry" he grinned, "It's okay, Eli" Lexi rolled her eyes again, "Actually I'm the most attractive, you should know this," I laughed and nodded, "Of course, my eyes have never fallen upon such a beautiful sight as you, Lexi," She grinned.

Stefan was handsome, like really, though he looked the exact opposite as his brother, he had light brown hair and green eyes, and his smile was warm, not cruel. "So," I said swinging my arms, "What do you want to do?" he frowned, "Actually, Eli, I think I want to talk to Damon, I'm sorry." I shrugged, and turned to go back to my room, "Wait, Stefan, Can Eli borrow some of your books to read?" I turned back to see his reaction, Would he be annoyed? His smile was warm, "Of course, you're free to choose a book from the library or my room, it's fine" Lexi' turned to me as if to say, See? I smiled uneasily, and nodded. But honestly, I was excited, I only brought like four books with me, and being century old vampires they probably had some very good books.

* * *

It was probably two or three A.M. when I had gotten too tired to keep reading. I always try to stay up as long as possible, night was not the safest time of day, it was the farthest from it. I had locked my bedroom door, luckily it locked from the inside, I think Lexi and Stefan knew I did, though I think they thought it was because they were vampires, even if they could kick the door down. The books though, reality was far better than my imagination, seriously, I barely remembered I was trying to stay up purposefully, I didn't want to stop reading. I originally brought up maybe six or seven, they were easy titles, some of my favorites, The Great Gatsby, Dante's Inferno, The Scarlet Letter, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, god, they even had The Phantom of the Opera!

When I finished the first stack I crept back down to pick out a few books I haven't read before, which is hard, I was probably the happiest I've been in a while, covered in books. I sighed as I snuggled deeper under the covers, I don't want to sleep, but the bed's so comfy. I can't, nothing good happens when I sleep, I'm unprepared, but god help me I couldn't even finish that thought before I was deep asleep. Shit...

I felt the familiar sense of fear as I quickly scanned the darkness, I tried to calm my heart as I prayed for my eyes to adjust. And of course, I tried for maybe the hundredth time to find something, anything, in the Dark. This was the reason I never slept, every night I woke up here, wherever 'here' was. I never found out what this could be, it didn't even have a name before I thought of it. It never mattered, this was my own nightmare, one that I could never escape. I've never seen anyone here, ever. Most people would think I was exaggerating, but every time I went to sleep, I ended up here. And it wasn't the, "go to sleep, dream for ten minutes and wake up ten hours later" no, I was awake for every minute of every hour, and it sucked.

I tried to stop from crying as I sat down, pulling my knees to my chest. I shoved my face into my arms and tried not to sob. I suddenly stopped, and sat up. I heard something, a thump, it was low and only reminded me of a heartbeat. I stood up, looking around, was it that way? I blinked trying to figure out which direction would bring me closer to the sound. It was to my left, I ran, trying to keep it in my head. As the sound got louder I pushed my legs to go faster, every breath ripping its way out of my throat. I stopped when I saw something odd. It was mostly dark, and tall, but there were blue markings going up the figure, like veins. I was breathing hard, and was trying not to pant. "Hello?" I barely breathed out, the figure turned, and that's when I figured out it was a man, and from the blue light illuminating his face he was gorgeous. Light hair, cropped short, blue eyes, I think? It was hard to tell. He looked just as shocked to see me as I did him.

"Hello, love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, but I kind of had a million ideas going on at once, and I'm almost tempted to publish my other stories so you can read something at least once a week. Like I'll work on everything, but if I'm having trouble on a chapter I'll just publish my other ideas. And for future reference I have a lot of femslash ideas so if you don't like it, don't read it. Anyway give me feedback and Enjoy! **

**~Sun**

I just stared at him dumbfounded, "Wh-Who are you?" he smirked, and pulled my hand into a kiss, "Niklaus Mikaelson, at your service" I nodded slowly, "Interesting name, and a mouthful." I thought for a moment, "Why don't I call you Nik? That's a lot simpler." he looked shocked, but nodded, and a slow sweet smile appeared across his face, and he tilted his head at me in question, Right.

"Oh, I'm Eliana Morgan, you can just call me Eli," I smiled awkwardly, "Eliana, that's Latin, for sun, correct?" I couldn't help my beaming smile, "You, you know what my name means, it's so weird, no one knows…" He stepped closer to me, "Actually, it's beautiful, love, just like you." I blushed, but rolled my eyes, he reminded me of Damon. "You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" he smirked, "Something like that.."

"Are you a vampire?" I asked bluntly, he stared at me wide eyed, "Something like that." I rolled my eyes at the cryptic answer. "Well, that's my luck, I live with three, and one of them is my foster parent. And now I have freaky dreams with a vamp." Nik looked very amused, "Speaking of freaky dreams, this has never happened to me, what about you?" his eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Have I ever seen anyone else here? No." I nodded slowly, "How, How long have you been here?" he looked at me sadly, I was looking back with the same look, "As long as I can remember, You?" I blinked, and softly said, "As long as I can remember." he nodded.

I looked at the dark ground, and sat down into the 'criss cross applesauce' thing, I motioned for him to sit down too, he just smirked and sat down in the same position which caused me to giggle. "Sooo…" I said, at a loss with what to do, "What's your favorite color?" Nik looked like he wasn't expecting that as a conversation starter, but answered anyway. "Blue, why?" I nodded, and shrugged, "Mine's Indigo, the whole, dark-blue-purple thing." He smiled, "Do you have a favorite animal?" Nik shook his head and laughed, but answered, "A wolf, I find them fascinating creatures," I smiled and agreed, "I like pack animals, Wolves, Lions, anything really. Doesn't take a lot to interest me." he chuckled at my rambling, "I like Elephants, they're very much human, beleive it or not."

It was quiet for a few minutes, and for the first time I noticed the very dark area we were in didn't look as dark. I sat my chin on my knee and looked at Nik, I decided to start the quick "get to know you" questions while we were waiting for the sun to come up.

"What are your favorite books?" his eyes rolled over me as he answered, "Most of them you wouldn't know, other than the basic classics, they're in another language," I pursed my lips as I nodded, "Some classics are interesting, though I much prefer what's popular now, like series and things, I do like Dantes Inferno, and other darker stories, but my favorite might be Phantom of the Opera, or Phantom, it's hard to decide."

He smiled slightly, "What other things are you interested in?" Oh, this was gonna be interesting, let the rants begin. "Well, it's kind of a day-to-day thing, some days its art, others its history, or sometimes it the supernatural. It really depends, all I know is I'll spend hours researching."

When I finished he began his first personal answer. "I'm actually an artist, it's a hobby I've developed since I was human. I mostly do paintings, acrylics and such, but of course sketching is a way to pass time." I smiled at his tentative speech, "I definitely know now that I like you, very few people have the patience or attitude for art, and those who do are the most interesting people."

He quirked an eyebrow, "How so?" I grinned, "To be able to understand it, is probably one of the most rare and difficult things to find in people. First off, to not look at sketching for hours to be a waste of time is a pleasantry. But, art takes a certain degree of mindset, of course people get the whole, cool colors, warm colors, but artists, they use it to hang their demons out to dry, to come clean for a moment, not to just make pretty pictures. You can notice more than just the colors to tell the mood, you can look at the brush strokes, fast, rough, or quick could mean anxiousness, or nervousness, or anger, but slower, more deliberate movements mean something along the lines of carefulness, or maybe sadder feelings."

He had a look of wonder on his face, which grew brighter as I spoke on and on about different things, I couldn't help it, to have someone to talk to, that understood you, was a blessing. And I think Nik had been alone for a long time.

We talked about random things concerning us for the rest of the night, and for the first time I wanted to stay, he was just so interesting, we had things in common, similar view on life, and I learned he was a hybrid, which I found fascinating, part vampire, part werewolf, that must mean they exist of course. When I woke up, I instantly found I missed him. Which was weird, and slightly worrying. Would I see him again tonight? How was it he was the only one I've ever seen there before?

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon, Stefan had gotten home from school and found me and Lexi hanging out in the living room, I, of course, had my nose in a book, or stack of books, I already had nearly two shelves of the bookshelves read. I made it my new goal to read every book they owned.

I was very cautious of Stefan, it's rare you'll see someone so kind and compassionate, and I know it's bad, but I feel he's hiding something, or at least had a very bad side. Also the only vampire I was comfortable around was Lexi and Nik, though no one knew he was my "secret dream buddy" so I made sure to not let that secret out.

I was taken out of my book as Lexi asked Stefan if he's had sex with Elena yet, god, I really did not need to hear this. Seriously. Luckily Stefan quickly shut her down, to which she exclaimed, "Sex always works!" I stole a glance from my book to see Stefan's reaction, he looked a little embarrassed, he should be. "I mean, you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever." Oh god, really Lexi? I looked up to glare at her, she just sat down in a chair and shrugged.

Stefan let out a breathy laugh and said quietly, "Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex, or-or compulsion, or any of our other tricks. She has to want to be with me on her own terms." I noticed Stefan talked with his hands, that was an Italian thing, right? He is Italian, I mean, his names Salvatore. I screwed my eyes up in disgust when Lexi pulled out a blood bag out of a suitcase and easily replied to Stefan sarcastically, "Wow, that sounded all mature and grown up." He just smiled, "Well I'm not getting any older."

I actually giggled at that, which caused them to both look at me, Stefan had a sweet smile on his face, Lexi just said "Ha Ha" as she stabbed a straw into the bag and started drinking. The room was silent as Stefan sent the bag a longing glance. Lexi swallowed her sip and Ah'd. Noticing his glance, she asked, "Want some?" Stefan quickly stood up and shook his head, and I followed this reaction closely.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Relax. I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." Stefan gave her a hard look and she sighed, "Look, don't judge, okay? Listen, I tried the animal diet, lasted three weeks." she threw the bag down and leaned farther back.

"Doesn't matter, cause if I started again, I just-I don't know-" "If you could stop" Lexi finished, and I felt the wheels start turning in my head. He crossed his arms, "Lexi, I'd never judge you." she sighed again, "I'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none." he smiled and shook his head and she continued, "I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?"

"Funny you should ask." I couldn't help my groan when Damon entered the room, Lexi said he was the type to always be planning something. Lexi turned to glare at him, "Well, I wasn't asking you." He ignored her, "There's a party. At the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff. All of Stefan's friends." Damon came to rest his hands on Lexi's chair, much to her annoyance, as Stefan said stiffly, "Yeah, I don't want a birthday party." Damon quickly answered, "Well, it's not for you. It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday."

I spoke up, "Unless you tell them, how old are you turning anyway?" Lexi grinned and sat up to point at Stefan's chest, "162." she sang. I smiled, "1864, huh, cool" they looked at me strangely, I shrugged, "I do math quick, don't judge." Damon rolled his eyes and continued his speech, "Caroline's throwing it." Stefan shook his head, his gaze turning dark, "Damon, stay away from Caroline." Damon tried to reassure him, "We're friends, it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." I had to admit, he did have a point.

He gave Lexi's blood bags a dirty look, "Ugh, I prefer mine 98.6" and with that he strutted away.

We all gave each other glances as his heels clicked across the floor. Lexi shrugged, "Let's go." I shook my head and got up. "Aww come on Eli, why not?" I just frowned, "I don't really do parties. Or people." Stefan grinned, "I second that." I smirked. "Ugh" she said moving towards me, "Why is everyone I know so boring. Come on, it'll be fun." I shook my head. "I don't own anything that will be good 'party material'" She rolled her eyes, "We'll figure something out, please, you'll get to meet your fellow high schoolers." I finally sighed, and shrugged, "Fine." she smiled triumphantly, and pulled me towards the stairs, she looked at me over her shoulder, "We're gonna work on that now, by the way." she glared at Stefan threateningly, "And you are coming too, you can't get out of this." He just laughed as we made our way up to my room.

"Okay. Pull whatever you have out." I did and she gave my pitiful collection a thoughtful, to respond to her silent question I answered, "This is what Veronica helped me get, everything I owned before is still at my past home. We're waiting on it." she nodded as I tried to keep the embarrassment out of my voice. I knew for a fact I was never going to get my stuff. Even my books.

As she started nudging through it she said "We're gonna have to steal Damon's credit card and go shopping and get you clothes for school." I groaned theatrically and caught the tank top she threw at me. "This will work, and these pants, I have an old cargo jacket I got from a boyfriend from the forties that'll work. You get accessories together." and with that she sped away.

Ten minutes later, she was able to put me in a decent outfit out of five shirts, a jacket, pajamas, and four jeans. I was staring at my reflection while she braided my hair. A very thin face with sunken, dark, gray eyes stared back. I winced as she pulled particularly hard at my blonde hair. I was wearing a basic tank top with camo jeans. I didn't appreciate the short sleeves, but she seemed to have thought everything ahead when she showed me her dark green cargo jacket which had long sleeves.

When she finished she went back to Stefan's room to shower I sat down to pull my shoes on, they were basic black converse. I looked through my jewelry trying to find something that would go with the outfit. I carefully put my elephant earrings in and decided on a bracelet set of mine and a type of friendship bracelet, as I passed it to enter Stefan's room I quickly picked up a brown hat of mine.

"Hey Eli," Stefan greeted me as I entered his room, I smiled in return. I carefully took a glance around his room and couldn't help my glance at his bookshelves. He smiled gently, "You can borrow books from my room too, it's fine." I nodded, as he added "You look nice."\

"Thanks. Believe it or not most of this was my clothes" He laughed softly. "I'm almost ready," I flinched back at Lexi's unknown entry. _God, she scared the shit out of me._ Stefan started his argument from before back up. "I can't believe you actually think that we should go to this thing." "It's not like I'm asking you to run outside midday without your ring" Lexi joked, then turned around.

"I mean, seriously, it's a party." Stefan didn't back down, "A party that Damon wants us to go to, you know. So my question is, 'why?' I think he's up to something." I shook my head and grinned, "Isn't he always up to something? And either way, I'm going Stefan, that means you have to go too." Lexi bounced up and down, nodding, "Exactly! Anyway Stef, who cares? I mean what can he possibly do in front of all those people, in a public place?"

"He knows how to keep a low profile, believe me." Lexi sighed and walked around him, "Okay, so he'll behave. Come on, one day a year, I get you. One day that you're not brooding and existing in your own head." she complained motioning with her hand. Stefan held up a finger, "It's my birthday, yeah?" Lexi grinned and poked his chest, "It's my day, and that guy that jumped naked in the trevi fountain and got drunk on the torch of the statue of liberty that guy can take a break from all of his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party.

"Yeah, be fun, hopefully you can do that without alcohol." Lexi glanced at me oddly, but I ignored her, I didn't like what alcohol did to you. Hopefully I wouldn't have to lock my door tonight.

"So quit your whining…" she slapped his butt, "and go get ready." he gave up and headed towards the shower, "Fine." she laughed, triumphant. She offered her hand and I high fived it. Just as we did the doorbell rang, we both frowned, and she called out, heading downstairs, "It's open!" We walked together, me in my amazing outfit and her in the towel. As we walked a girl with straight brown hair turned to look at us, causing Lexi to stop dead in her tracks, I stopped too, sending her a questioning look. The girl was beautiful, olive skin and brown eyes. And she was maybe an inch or two taller than me.

"How, uh…Wh-...Who?" she was lost for words, Wow, that was a first. The girl looked confused as well. "Uh, I'm Elena. Who are you," she glanced at me, but left the question silent. Ahhhh, that Elena. Alright she's nice right? "I'm Eli Morgan, I'm sorta staying with Damon for a bit. This is Lexi. She's a friend of Stefan's" she got angry at the mention of his name, well I'm sure he didn't have many friends.

Elena started looking very angry, "Is he here?" Lexi nodded and motioned upstairs, "He's in the shower. Um, do you wanna wait?" By the look on Elena's face Lexi didn't realize what that could mean. I mean, _she's _in a towel. Elena shook her head, "No." it was barely heard. Lexi nodded, "I'll tell him you stopped by." she forced a smile. Elena whispered, I don't think she talks too loud, "That's okay." and she left.

I slapped Lexi's shoulder, "Ouch, what was that for?" I gave her a pointed look, "That was Elena, you know, your best friends ex girlfriend, and you made it sound like you were both in the shower." Her eyes widened as she realized it too. I rolled my eyes. "Good Job."

While I we quickly walked back upstairs I asked her "What's wrong?" she just hissed, "she looks like Katherine. What. "Who's Katherine?" she ignored me. When we walked into Stefan's room to deliver the news he was buttoning up his shirt. Lexi came upstairs with an angry expression on her face, "Are you out of your freaking mind?" Stefan turned, looking confused, "What are you talking about?" she grasped something in her hand holding it up for him to look. I walked over, and was shocked when I saw what looks like Elena in 1800's period clothing. Wait… "I just met, 'Elena', you have some serious explaining to do".

* * *

While Lexi was sitting on the bed, slowly but surely getting ready, Stefan explained it all. She was putting on blush when he finished. "You have some serious emotional damage" and I silently agreed. I mean, you love the twin of the woman who ruined your life. "No, it's not what you think, she's not. Katherine." Lexi answered immediately, "Then they're related because they could be twins." He shrugged, "I don't know" Lexi started getting angry again, "You don't know, you didn't find out" he shrugged again. "Maybe I don't want to know". He was lying, how could you not want to know.

"I have- I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine." She gave him a look, "Okay, yes, yes, the resemblance is what drew me in, but that's it, Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside, but on the inside they are completely different." to which Lexi gave a sassy reply, "Oh, so Elena's not a raging bitch then?" Stefan smiled softly, "No, Elena is warm and she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real, and when I'm around her I completely forget who I am." Lexi smirked, "Oh my god, you're in love with her." I agreed again. "Yep, maybe I am"

After that me and Lexi drove over to the grill while Stefan went over to Elena's house. To probably explain why he had a girl in a towel at his house. When we walked inside Damon asked where Stefan was, Lexi quickly grabbed my hand and smirked, "He said he'd meet me here." and we brushed past him. I laughed as we made our way to the bar, A cute blonde jock like guy walked up to us and I asked for a chocolate milkshake. I sipped it a bit before LExi begged me to try pool. I got up, sipping the milkshake, as we went over to save the pool table for when Stefan got here.

When he arrived, Lexi was teaching me the basics to pool, which was very difficult, by the way. I stayed around the table as they went of to dance, more like Lexi dancing and Stefan standing there looking pretty.

I casually sipped the milkshake when I saw Damon walk out the grill. I dropped my milkshake, barely noticing it shatter into a million pieces, my eyes widened, and my heart beat sped up. Stefan quickly walked up to me, and I backed up. He kneeled down in front of me avoiding the shards of glass while Lexi went to find someone to clean it up. I just shook my head. I didn't feel, right. "Somethings, somethings happening." I just shook my head, gaping.

I felt as if trying to kill myself all over again. Fear, guilt, and sadness. The fear kept popping back up to the surface. He carefully took my shoulders in his hands and I flinched back, he looked apologetic and he guided me, without touching, to the side while someone started cleaning up the mess. I barely noticed feeling bad about leaving them to clean it up. I didn't notice Stefan asking me to breathe and I for sure didn't notice him saying I was having a panic attack.

I felt my face turn white and I felt numb all over as I was panting for a breath. I don't like this I kept chanting over and over in my head. I forced myself to breathe and I regained feeling in my face. As we slowly made our way to the bar I heard Lexi ask for a glass of water. I suddenly felt like I was there child and that thought made me tear up, Stefan shushed me and asked,"Hey you're okay, can you tell me what happened?"

" I don't know, it felt like butterflies, but bad." I shook my head, holding my face in my hands and feeling it burn with the blush for sounding so dumb. Lexi just smiled sympathetically and ushered us to the pool table. "Let's play, me and Eli on one team, girls against boys" I laughed softly at her enthusiasm and Stefans mock sigh of resignation.

We played like this for nearly an hour, just laughing, joking, and smiling, most of the jokes on my behalf, I really suck at pool. I turned to see Elena walk up to us, and frowned when Damon shimmied over to her. They talked for a bit, causing her to walk closer to us. I heard LExi call me up to go get drinks, she grabbed two shots of some drink, and when she saw Elena, added another one. When he asked for an ID she compelled him. I smirked as she added, "Free". We walked over to Elena, and she called Lexi, "Towel girl" we walked up to a table, Lexi putting the glasses down.

"I didn't know you could drink," Lexi replied, "Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings." she whispered, as if telling a secret, "Makes for a lot of lushy vamps". And I laughed. "You know I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seems so…" "uptight?" "Yeah" I laughed again. "Well, that's the benefit of knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just, be yourself." Elena shook her head, "Yeah he can't, be himself with me."

I noticed Lexi's new look of determination. "Well not yet, the first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time." Elena looked sad, "You seem so sure." "The love of my life was human, he went through, what I imagine you going through. Denial, Anger, etc. But at the end of the day, love really did conquer all," I was shocked at her opening up, I don't think she does that often.

"Are you gonna drink that?" I shook my head laughing and they both smiled at me. Elena replied, "No, uh, go for it," She quickly choked it down as Elena added, "I'm scared." "But you're here. Please, you're crazy about him, Look hey, I get it, what's not to love, listen take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away." I smiled softly at that. I believe that's true. Elena laughed as Lexi swallowed another shot. We turned to walk away as Elena called out, "Hey Lexi, it was really nice meeting you." I just smiled, they were gonna be good friends. As we walked up to Stefan, Lexi smirked, saying. "Yep I drank yours, sorry," He just smiled. "Thank you." She smiled, shaking her head. "You weren't supposed to be listening, I was feeling epic, whatever."

Lexi and I walked away when we saw Elena and Stefan get talking, I noticed we were walking up to Damon and I felt the fear erupt out of my body again, I must be having another panic attack, I thought snidely. I gasped out breaths, my body trying to keep up, and Lexi stopped, turning around to me, I barely noticed Stefan and Elena run up to us. He kneeled in front of me again as he asked Lexi, "It's happening again," she nodded and he continued, "Listen calm down, can you tell me what you're feeling now?" I nodded this time trying to calm down, but I continued gasping for air as I started speaking, "It feels, like doom or something, I don't know, it's just, it's just," I began, tearing up, "Like, my chest hurts." I continued, noticing it felt like something being driven through my heart.

Lexi squared her shoulders turning to go see Damon, and it exploded, if the feeling before was a tornado this would be an atomic bomb and I grabbed her arm shaking my head spitting out my words, "No, No, No, you can't go it's worse if you go." She looked as if she was going to argue, but Stefan interrupted her, "Just, take her, home, and don't argue, she might get worse…" Lexi nodded as we turned to go.

"Careful" was the only thing I said to Stefan as Lexi was ushering me out of the grill. In a few minutes we arrived at the house and I realized I didn't remember getting in the car. As we walked inside she asked me to get ready for bed, I nodded, walking upstairs and slipping on my pajama pants and putting on a blue sweatshirt. Lexi came in, wearing a pink pajama set. I had to smile softly at that and she laughed. I snuggled into my bed as she brought my laptop to me.

"Why don't we watch a Disney movie, you can pick." Lexi said softly, getting into bed as well. I nodded again, not really speaking, and for about a minute I scrolled through the list of movies and compared and contrasted, I finally decided on Mulan 2, why? It was the first thing I saw I haven't seen. I clicked on it, hearing Lexi hum her approval and snuggled closer into her pink pajamas.

I knew neither of us paid attention for the first hour, I somehow, in someway, inadvertently saved Lexi's life, through some like freaky precognition thing. I knew when I told her at the grill she didn't believe me, but Stefan did, at least he was able to convince her to leave with me. I found myself wanting to sleep for the first time in what seemed like forever, at least I'd see Nik...

**Alright, this was short, but for now on each chapter will be an episode, so at least like 7,000 I think. Hope you liked it and make sure to comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry This took a while but I think I figured out update times, every Thursday, alright with you? And for this chapter, it has quite more Damon/Eli interactions, one of you were asking about that. I'm so glad you like my story and thanks for reading. Btw I was reading the past chapter and I said comment. Noob me thinking of YouTube, I mean REVIEW and thank you if you do. Hmm that rhymed. Now I don't owe anything but some Ideas and my OC's. Enjoy!**

**~Sun**

"So, let me get this straight, Damon tried to kill Lexi and you knew it was going to happen so you put a stop to it?" I nodded, he sighed, "All this is so confusing." I looked to him quickly, "Do you think I'm psychic?" He shook his head. I frowned, "Then how was it possible, I told you I can't really explain the feeling. "I think…" he carefully started, "I think you might be a itch.' I started at him for a solid minute before I laughed loudly, and as I did I noticed the Dark lighten slightly, but this was barely noticeable so i let it go. He flinched , but continued "I'm serious Eli, witches exist, have any of your family showed powers like yours?" I quieted down, but was still critical. "No" he sighed but nodded. Well this is gonna be fun, Let's figure out what supernatural being i ram. Did you note my sarcasm? Good.

* * *

I woke up at 8 A.M., and as usual didn't feel refreshed. Nik blurted out every supernatural being in the book, kitsune, werewolf, mermaid, I'm kidding on the last one, but I wish I was one. I found a note on my bedside explaining where Lexi was, she left for her own safety, as they weren't sure if Damon would try again. Which did make sense. i was upset about her leaving but tried to keep it under wraps. I made my way down to the kitchen for breakfast, startled when I saw Damon. _Speaking of Damon _I thought wryly. "Um, good morning?" it came out as a question, he just nodded and went back to making coffee. My eyebrows furrowed at his behavior. he looked to me as he started heading upstairs. "Wanna help me wake Stefan up?" I nodded, a little grin appearing on my lips. I went upstairs, quickly catching up to Damon.

"Rise and shine!" Damon called out gleefully and I ripped open the curtains. As Stefan sat up he stared at Damon, who extended the cup "Don't be late for school." Stefan stared at it, then at me." What, What are you doing?" Damon replied, "Peace offering" When Stefan went to one of his dressers, ignoring him Damon continued, "Come on, you need it for blood circulation, does dead flesh good." I bumped Damon's arm, urging him on, he rolled his eyes "Alright. I'm sorry." Stefan glared at him and I sighed, "Please ,Stefan?" he looked at me for a second. then passed Damon, I gave the raven haired vampire a look. He sighed, "I tried to get the town off our backs, it was for the greater good, but I'm sorry." I nodded for him to continue, "and to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human, for at least a week. I'll adopt the Stefan diet, I'll eat nothing but feathers." I snorted, Stefan came out with a serious expression "Cause I realize that trying to kill your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, but yet somehow, it's worthy of humor."

"Are you mimicking me?" I glared at him, Stefan looked towards me, "Why are you here?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm trying to see a redeeming quality, and trying to get him to apologize." Stefan bit out, "Well, you're wasting your time." and then he buttoned up his shirt and Damon left. I slowly turned to Stefan, "I have to ask, last night, did you think I was a witch?" he gave me a stunned expression, but nodded, I cleared my throat, suddenly feeling awkward. "So...bye." he nodded and I slowly left the room. I caught Damon in the kitchen again when I was trying to find food. He grinned at me, I stared, "Yeah...?"

"Want to go to breakfast?" I continued staring at him, shocked, "Why?" he grinned, "I'm feeling fatherly." that means he wants something. "What do you want?" he looked shocked for a moment, I guess I was right. "Nothing important, kiddo," he grabbed my arm " Let's go." I shook myself from his grasp, " I need to get ready, I'm in my pajamas, in case you didn't notice." he grinned, but nodded, coming to rest at the counter, starting to wait for me, I sighed and went to hurry getting ready. I grabbed a pair of jeans, quickly pulling them on and taking of my sweatshirt to only replace it with s long sleeve top, I dragged a brush through my hair, wincing when I hit a tangle. I put on my knee high converse and headed back downstairs, I would complain about going out with Damon but it _was _breakfast, and I was starving.

He smirked when he saw me, "Good, you look acceptable." I rolled my eyes but followed his escort to his Camaro. I didn't cars but I did know Camaro's. My dad had one, but before I could dwell I pushed that though away. We drove for a few minutes before we ended up at the grill, God, this place really is the hub in Mystic Falls. As I opened my door Damon sped over to help me out, as I stood up I frowned, "Is that you, or 1864 you?" he smirked, "All me." I smirked back. We made our way into the grill and later Damon found us a table. When that blonde boy from yesterday arrived I ordered pancakes, Damon , of course, ordered nothing. As I ate, he stared at me, "Ahem" he shrugged "I'm bored." I snorted, "Well, in case you didn't notice, I'm eating, I can't entertain you when my mouth is full." he smirked. I decided to ask him a very dangerous question_._ "What was Katherine like?" he looked shocked but slowly began, "She was the most beautiful girl you've ever seen, And she was dangerous. And selfish, and was the most fun person I've ever been with." I nodded.

"Katherine sounds like more fun than Stefan." Damon laughed, and I was shocked at the sound. It was a genuine laugh, it was full and rich and made me want to hear more. "Stefan thinks she made him feel the way he did about her. But I knew everything, every step of the way." I nodded again, "You must miss her." he nodded solemnly, "She's alive, by the way, but barely." I frowned, "She was dead?" he laughed another genuine laugh "That's right, you don't know, Stefan though she died in a fire, but she didn't. I had a witch save her." I perked up, could he answer my questions better than Stefan. "What can witches do?" he looked at me strangely, "You want to know it you're a witch, don't you. Well, you should talk to Bonnie, she is one after all." I frowned, "Who's she?"

"One of Elena's friends," I nodded. He looked uncomfortable for a moment, probably realizing what he told me, "I know what you're thinking, I won't tell Stefan." he looked at me, shocked, his eyes revealing the question. "You loved her, genuinely loved her, Stefan didn't. You deserve to be with the person you love." He smiled. Another genuine thing. He looked uncertain for a moment. "I also wanted to take you to breakfast for another reason." I looked up expectantly, "Uh, well, I have to apologize. I didn't know how..." I smirked, "You obviously do, if you ever want to apologize to me just give me free food. All's forgiven. But I'm not the one who knew Lexi for 150 years."

* * *

Apparently, Damon _really _wanted to apologize, or thank me, whichever way you looked at it. But we stopped at a Walmart, and when we arrived at the technology area he told me, "Have fun." and turned to go. "Wait!" he turned back. "What do you mean?" He smirked, "Get whatever you want, I'll be waiting." I frowned, "You might lose me." He laughed, but walked away anyway. I ended up buying a phone, it was an iPhone, blue, with a elephant case. I never had a phone, and this would be helpful in a supernatural town. Then I branched over to the Ipads and Tablets and decided on the Ipad. I got a DS too, figuring it would entertain me when my laptop didn't. I found Damon later with all my electronics in hand. He widened his eyes at them but didn't ask, I felt a little guilty.

* * *

We headed back towards the grill when it was dark, Damon wanted something to drink and I wanted another milkshake. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Stefan called out, "So Stefan," he leaned against the bar table, and when he saw me his face got blank. "How long have you been with Damon, Eli?" I shrugged, feeling scared, "A little bit, maybe the entire day." he suddenly turned to Damon, his face deadly serious, "If you hurt her, I swear to god-" "Do you really think so little of me to harm an innocent 14 year old girl?" I snorted, and he smiled at me. "I apologized to her, in case you wanted to know." Stefan looked shocked, "We'll talk about this later." Then turned to me and held out his hand, I ignored it and followed him to his car. Before the major scolding I began "He was telling the truth, it's fine, he didn't hurt me." Stefan ignored me, "Either way, he's still dangerous, so stay away. I rolled my eyes but said nothing. I watched the trees blur past us as we pulled into a drive way. I was confused, this wasn't the boarding house. Sensing my question, Stefan answered, "It's Elena's" I nodded, not speaking, and got out of the car, I scarcely noticed that Stefan didn't help me out like Damon did. We walked over to the porch and then Stefan knocked on Elena's door with a fist, I sighed, I felt like a child who couldn't behave, when in reality it was Damon who couldn't. We spent the day together, and now Stefan couldn't trust me or him. I shrugged internally, Damon was more fun than _him…_

Elena opened the door, looking surprised to see me. "Hey, thanks for coming, I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." Stefan said softly, "I know that." I sighed loudly, getting their attention. Stefan cleared his throat, "Look, I know you were having a...girl's night, but, I can't trust Eli around Damon, so I was wondering…?" Elena nodded and I sighed again, I _really _felt like a child. She opened the door wider and I stepped inside, she then closed the door behind me, after stepping out to talk to Stefan.

I walk into the kitchen, seeing a perky blonde girl, and a dark haired, dark skinned girl. They looked at me, "Who are you?" my eyes widened as I remembered they didn't know about vampires, well, I could improvise. "I'm Eli Morgan, Damon's my foster father for little while, and well, I'm going to be going to Mystic Falls High School, so Elena offered for me to join you so I could get to know some people." And who said I wasn't a good liar?

The blonde girl 'oohed' and said "Oh, well of course, If you need any help when you get to school ask me, I'm Caroline! And this is Bonnie, We're Elena's best friends!" she was talking so fast it was hard to understand her but I nodded and we eased into a awkward silence.

A minute later Elena walked through the door. I was helping clear out the food and answering some personal questions from Caroline who looked like she wanted to gossip. Elena got to work helping, as she asked me, "So, Eli, do you have any idea what your classes are?" I shook my head but continue, "There is a good possibility I'll have some of your classes though, I'm going to be a junior." The three girls looked shocked, I shrugged, "How?" how do I explain? I slowly began, "Um, I have a photographic memory, it makes it easy to retain information." they nodded but looked interested. We lapsed back into easy silence. "Oh I forgot" Elena said quickly, "Stefan said you need to get some new clothes for school, he asked me if I could take you." I nodded, "You don't have too, he could've just dropped me off," she smiled, "It's fine, really," Caroline perked up, "Can I come?" I shrugged, "If you want," I remembered what Damon said about Bonnie, I looked to her, "Want to come too? It could be...Another girl's day?" she smile and nodded. Good, I just have to figure out what to say to her. We all went silent again.

I noticed conflict between Bonnie and Caroline, both were avoiding each others gazes.

"Fine! I'm sorry, if you want the ugly ass necklace, keep it, it's yours" Caroline sputtered out, after a look from Elena.

Bonnie looked scared, "Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Caroline looked angry then. "You, you threw it away?" Bonnie looked really apologetic, "I know it sounds crazy, but, the necklace was giving me nightmares, I had to get rid of it." Caroline was on a roll, "You could have just given it back to me." Elena started in, "Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" my eyebrows rose, Damon? "Screw Damon, are we doing manicures or what? Who has there kit?" I groaned, Eeew. They all rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Mines in my bag." Caroline walked over to Bonnie's bag and started rummaging in it. "So Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it like, a permanent thing?" Elena took a bite of a fry, "I don't know, Caroline." Caroline stood still and I furrowed my eyebrows at her, she laughed bitterly, "Huh, why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" "What?" "Caroline!" I was just confused, god, all this drama. Then Caroline held up a amber colored necklace. She placed it on the counter and Bonnie quickly defended herself, "I'm not lying to you Caroline, I swear." Elena stood up for her, "It's true. I watched her throw it into a field." Caroline had her hands on her hips, "Well, explain it." I started to feel really awkward. "Emily?" Bonnie asked Elena. "Who's Emily?" "The ghost!" Caroline mocked her, "Oh, the ghost has a name now?" Elena hushed her. "Caroline, please." "I wonder why she won't leave me alone?" Caroline finally screamed, "Alright, why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time." Elena shook her head, "That's not true." Bonnie disagreed, "Yes, it its." she turned to Caroline, "I can't talk to you, you don't listen." Caroline shrieked, "That's not true!" Bonnie sighed, "I'm a witch." Caroline agreed, "And don't we all know it." Bonnie finally hit back, "See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie walked off, angry, and Elena tried to stop her.

Caroline turned to Elena, "I listen. When do I not listen?" Elena just sighed. It was after persistent pushing Caroline went to apologize. When she was gone Elena apologized to me, "I'm sorry you had to see that, really. But we'll make a plan to go shopping, right?" I nodded, I was glad she thought to apologize. When Caroline apologized Elena and I walked into the living room, when Caroline offdered to do a séance I started freaking out, "Nope, we are _not _doing that." they looked at me, though Bonnie looked like she agreed. "Why not?" I sighed, starting to feel a little sad, "My parents are dead. I don't feel like calling spirits." They all looked sad then, and Elena sighed, "You don't have to be a part of this if you don't want to. It's fine." I nodded. So when they went off upstairs I sat back. It was only when I heard screaming I ran upstairs quickly. When I got there Elena told me Bonnie was locked in the bathroom and they couldn't get her out. A second later the door clicked. And all the chaos stopped. They opened to reveal a petrified Bonnie. When they asked if she was fine it was then I noticed something fishy. Bonnie's eyes looked, distant. "I'm fine." it didn't sound like her. "Unbelievable, you were faking it." Elena tried getting her to stop, "You scared the hell out of me!" and she stormed off. Elena looked cautious, "Bonnie?" 'Bonnie' replied, "I'm fine, everything's fine." and walked towards the stairs "I can't believe I fell for it." 'Bonnie' walked past me, saying, "I must go." Caroline was really angry, angrier than before.

"If she's leaving, I'm leaving." Elena was shocked, "You guys can't leave!" Caroline sighed loudly, "I can, I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." "Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." We turned to her as she walked downstairs, "Where are you going?" "Back to where it all began." I stared at her as she walked downstairs, huh, she looked like someone from earlier years would when going downstairs..."Emily!" Elena's call brought me out of my thoughts. The person who I now realized was the old witch turned her head. " I won't let him have it, It must be destroyed."

We ran downstairs after her, but I jumped back when the door slammed, Caroline and Elena tried pulling it open but it wouldn't. We screamed when the door opened, revealing a tall brunette boy with ear buds in. Caroline was nearly in tears, "I'm outta here," then ran away. Elena and I looked at each other for a moment while we thought of what we could do. I called out-

"Call Stefan! He'll know what to do!' Elena nodded and dialed the number. When he picked up she explained, "It's Bonnie, Emily's possessing her, and then she said something," a slight pause "She said 'I won't let him have it, it must be destroyed.' and then she just left." another pause, "I don't know...Fell's church, the cemetery, that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams, we have to help her, Stefan" Elena put down the phone then picked up her jacket, she looked to me, "Coming?" I nodded and we left.

* * *

We made it to the cemetery in record time, and what I say when to a clearing will haunt me. Bonnie was in the middle of a fire pentagram, shouting curses in Latin. Damon was bleeding and being held back by Stefan, after a "Bonnie!" Elena ran up to the circle of flames, but Stefan held her back, I stayed behind, wary. There was a spark erupting from the sky, and then the flames died down. My heart erupted out of my chest, and suddenly, my neck felt like it was on fire, then I held my hand up to my neck, expecting to meet charred flesh or cool blood...

Bonnie stood there, looking clueless, then all I saw was a flash from Damon as he lunged for her throat…

She screamed loud, and Stefan sped to them a second later, ripping Damon away from her. I ran up too, seeing the blood…The blood that felt should have been on me...

"She's alive but barely," Stefan reassured, I was still shocked by what had happened, all that blood...

I was having another panic attack I realized faintly, I felt my face turn numb and then all light died…

* * *

I woke up to see a frightened Elena and Stefan shake me. "Eli, thank go! Are you alright," I nodded, looking around for Bonnie, Elena sighed, "She's fine, she's by the car, Damon left…" I nodded, standing up slowly, she shook her head, "You should lay down...' I shook her off, "I need to see Damon.' she looked at me strangely, but I ignored them. yep, I was strange, but I knew I felt what I felt because of what happened to Bonnie, that was my neck. But that didn't explain my heart. God, the pain…

My heart broke seeing Damon look so upset. I slowly made my way to him, he was sitting alone on a grave. I sighed and came up behind him, sitting down. I pulled him to be, trying to help.

"It's alright, it's fine, shhh" I tried comforting, rubbing his back in soothing circles, "Eli," I heard behind me, I turned to see Stefan looking upset. "I nodded and released Damon, he stared ahead, his eyes dead, "Katherine never compelled me. I knew everything every step of the way. It was real for me.' His voice, I knew then I was feeling his pain. God the pain…

"I'll leave now." and I hear Stefan leave.

My heart broke into a smaller piece and I felt a tear drop down my cheek and onto his jacket, I sobbed and hugged him. He hugged me back.


End file.
